MY ALL
by I'mMoveOn
Summary: "Menikah bukan permainan. Hubungan kita bukan sandiwara seperti dalam drama atau novel picisan. Kita sudah sepakat untuk mencoba."/"Kau bebas memilih, aku hanya menawarkannya."/"Kau membuatku kaget dengan sikap agresif ini. Kemana saja kau selama ini bersembunyi, huh?"/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.

I do not own NARUTO. It's **Masashi Kishimoto**

**MY ALL**

[Sasuke x Sakura]

.

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakura mengerutkan kening, sesuatu telah memaksanya untuk membuka kelopak mata dan mengerjap dengan pelan. Kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibirnya jelas mengusik tidur lelap wanita itu. Emeraldnya menangkap sesuatu yang terlampau familiar, dan dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hei…" bisiknya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Tidak ada sahutan, pengusik tidurnya masih asyik dengan aksi mengecupi bibir dan pipi Sakura, membuat wanita itu sulit menyingkirkan senyum kecilnya.

"Kapan kau datang?"

Bahkan sekarang bibir itu semakin turun menuju kulit lehernya.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura mengeliat geli saat kecupan itu menggelitik kulit sensitifnya di lekukan itu. Dia ingin protes tapi tak sempat lagi karena harus terkekeh saat tubuhnya terasa melayang. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Sasuke—si pengusik tidurnya—mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongan pria itu, membawanya menuju kamar.

Sakura akhirnya membiarkan pria itu membenamkan hidung di helaian rambutnya dan mengendus di sana. "Jam berapa ini?" bisiknya pelan.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lagi—maklum. Sebanyak apapun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya, kalau itu tidak termasuk dalam kategori 'penting' bagi Sasuke, maka pria itu tidak akan bersusah payah menjawabnya sebelum ia selesai dengan urusannya sendiri.

Sakura menggeser pantatnya ke tengah ranjang saat Sasuke sudah merangkak untuk menindihnya, memudahkan pria itu untuk kembali mencumbuinya. "Kau belum mandi, Sasuke." Sakura hanya ingin mengingatkan, meskipun tangannya bergerak kontradiktif dengan semakin menelusuri tengkuk Sasuke agar melanjutkan kecupan dan jilatan di lehernya.

Sasuke bergerak sedikit menjauh, tergesa membuka blouse Sakura dan baru beberapa detik bibirnya menelusuri tulang selangka wanita itu, dering telepon yang bertengger di nakas terdekat dengan sukses menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Sakura membuka mata dan menipiskan bibirnya. Tentu itu hal biasa, telepon itu hanya akan berbunyi kalau _mereka_ tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke lewat ponselnya, dan Sasuke akan selalu menganggap bunyi dering itu lebih penting dari apapun, bahkan tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura.

"Halo?"

Sakura menghela napas, dia perlahan bangkit dan duduk tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke yang langsung terlihat sibuk dengan teleponnya sambil kembali memasangkan blouse-nya yang tadi sempat dilempar lelaki itu

"Aku akan segera memeriksa email-mu, Karin. Kau pastikan saja pertemuan besok berjalan lancar." Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke arah Sakura yang sudah bergerak menjauh. Pria itu masih fokus dengan suara sekretarisnya di ujung saluran dan hanya memandang datar pada belakang tubuh Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Dan tepat saat ia memutuskan saluran telepon, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyodorkan handuk ke arahnya. "Sudah kusiapkan air hangat. Berendamlah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

Sasuke menerima handuk itu dan mulai sibuk melepaskan kemeja kerjanya. "Tumben malam-malam ke sini."

Sakura yang hampir mencapai pintu kamar berhenti dan berbalik dengan ekspresi malas. "Tadi pagi kau yang bilang mau makan sup tomat buatanku."

Sasuke memandang Sakura sejenak dalam diam sebelum bergumam tidak jelas dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ingat, jangan lama-lama. Aku hanya tinggal memanaskannya," tegas Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura kembali menipiskan bibirnya saat mendengar gumaman _absurd_ itu. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan langsung bergegas ke arah dapur. Dia juga melirikkan matanya ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur itu sebelum menyibukkan diri menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke.

Hampir jam sembilan malam. Biasa saja. Kepulangan Sasuke dari kantornya pada jam segini terlampau biasa mengingat betapa _workaholic_-nya pria itu. Sebenarnya gampang saja bagi Sakura untuk bersantai saat ini di kamar nyamannya, tapi balasan Sasuke di pesan singkatnya tadi pagi jelas tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Pria itu tiba-tiba menginginkan sup buatannya dan terpaksa membuat Sakura melarikan mobilnya ke apartemen pria itu saat dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya tadi sore.

Dan Sasuke tadi berceletuk tentang keberadaannya di sini? _Great! _Kalau tidak mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, maka sudah pasti Sakura akan melempari pria itu dengan tomat sampai teler. Sasuke memang begitu, hal remeh semacam itu akan mudah dilupakannya dengan cepat.

Berbeda halnya kalau berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, pria itu akan mengutamakan hal itu melebihi apapun. Bahkan acara _make out_ mereka akan menjadi angin lalu kalau perkara kantornya mulai mengusik _skinship_ mereka.

Sakura tidak protes, tentu saja. Hampir seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan untuk berinteraksi dengan pria itu, kecuali saat mereka kuliah—Sasuke pergi keluar negeri beberapa tahun untuk studinya. Dia terlampau mengetahui semua tabiat lelaki itu, terlalu terbiasa dan menerima, layaknya Sasuke yang juga terbiasa dengan semua sikap dan kepribadian Sakura.

Mereka berteman, pada awalnya. Dan entah sejak di kelas berapa, akhirnya orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyebut Sakura dan Sasuke serta satu makhluk lagi—Naruto—sebagai tiga serangkai yang tidak terpisahkan selama masa sekolah mereka.

Sahabat. Itulah julukan untuk ketiganya. Dan memang benar, mereka bertiga memang bersahabat, sejak kecil saling mengenal dengan rumah keluarga saling berdekatan. Bahkan sampai sekarang di usia yang mendekati angka tigapuluh, mereka tetap bersama dengan embel-embel itu.

Bedanya, mungkin sekarang terjadi sedikit pergeseran pada hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang bahkan sempat membuat Naruto tercengang pada awalnya saat mengetahuinya.

Pria bermarga Uzumaki itu mengumpat keras saat Sasuke berceletuk kalau ia sedang berkencan dengan Sakura saat ini. Naruto kesal bukan karena dia cemburu. Tentu saja tidak, karena dia sudah menikah duluan dengan Hinata. Tapi dia jelas sangat jengkel saat mendengar celetukan itu tanpa mendapat pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Mereka bertiga sudah sangat akrab sejak kecil, tapi kenapa keduanya tak ada yang jauh-jauh hari memberitahunya saat berencana untuk berkencan? Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran tak peka Naruto saat memuntahkan kekesalannya di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke merasa tak penting untuk menjelaskan dan Sakura harus menghela napas beberapa kali saat mengkomunikasikan perihal status hubungannya pada pria beranak satu itu.

Ya, Sakura dan Sasuke mulai berkencan setelah sekian tahun hubungan akrab mereka, dan hal itu bukannya tanpa sebab. Bahkan beberapanya bisa dijabarkan dengan panjang dan hal itu jelas bukan karena satu hal yang diagung-agungkan pasangan lain, yaitu cinta.

Sungguh, bukan itu alasan utama mereka mulai menjalin hubungan ini. Bahkan Naruto harus mengumpat sejadinya saat Sakura menjelaskan sejujurnya alasan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke.

Tapi pria bersurai kuning tersebut jelas orang yang paling mengenal kedua sahabatnya. Dia akhirnya hanya mengangguk kaku saat mulai merestui hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto sungguh hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi sahabat-sahabatnya dan terpaksa mengakui hati kecilnya yang dari dulu sudah menggumamkan perkara bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu memang cocok untuk bersama. Meskipun dia agak sedikit sangsi dengan alasan keduanya untuk bersama, mengingat betapa besarnya Naruto mengagungkan hal yang disebut _cinta_ saat memutuskan untuk melamar Hinata beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika suara Sasuke membuyarkan ingatannya tentang kejadian dua bulan lalu saat Naruto mengumpati dirinya dan Sasuke di bar langganan mereka tatkala terkuaknya hubungan keduanya.

Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Belum. Aku lapar karena menunggumu, tahu tidak?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut, ia menyambut uluran mangkuk berisi sup dari Sakura dan mulai memakan semua makanannya dalam diam.

"Menginap, 'kan?"

"Tidak kalau kau akan naik ke tempat tidur setelah pukul satu malam," sahut Sakura dalam suara tenangnya sambil membereskan peralatan makan Sasuke setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai.

"Besok ada rapat penting, banyak hal yang harus kusiapkan malam ini."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ingat, hubungan ini tidak akan mendapat progress bagus kalau kau terus begini, Sasuke."

"Biasanya juga kau tidak protes." Bahkan pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek sambil menyesap air putihnya.

"Sekarang iya. _God_, Sasuke! Mau sampai kapan kau mau mengabaikan keinginan ibumu dan melarut-larutkan semua ini?" gerutu Sakura sambil membelakangi Sasuke untuk mencuci piring. "Kau membuat aku kena imbasnya dengan mendapat dering telponnya setiap hari, untung beberapa hari ini dia tak lagi mendatangiku di rumah sakit."

Sakura mengerutkan kening saat memuntahkan keluhannya, sampai tak menyadari saat Sasuke sudah mendempet dan menyusupkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sakura dari arah belakang, membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak.

"Memangnya kau sendiri siap?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat bibir hangat Sasuke mulai mengecupi lehernya dengan lembut. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti di pancuran air yang tengah menghilangkan busa sabun di kedua tangannya. Dia tahu benar kemana arah pertanyaan Sasuke tapi memilih untuk terus menikmati kecupan pria itu di kulit lehernya.

Kemudian dia memutuskan menutup keran air dan berbalik untuk menghadap pria itu, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke dalam diam yang dibalas pria itu dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu kita berdua belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan sialan itu. Tapi kau juga yang paling tahu kalau aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hidupku padamu." Sakura mulai menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan pelan, hal yang menjadi favoritnya beberapa waktu ini sejak mereka mulai berkencan.

"Kita menikah secepatnya kalau begitu."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dengan ekspesi malas. "Apa kau tidak tahu momen yang lebih baik selain ini untuk melamarku, tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. "Aku butuh pasangan hidup segera dan kau ada di sini untuk itu. Aku tidak butuh yang lain dan semua beres. Hal romantis bisa menyusul belakangan."

"Segampang itu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tercengang.

"Memangnya harus sesulit apa?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Menikah bukan permainan, Sasuke. Hubungan kita bukan sandiwara seperti dalam drama atau novel picisan. Kita sudah sepakat untuk mencoba."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap pernikahan adalah sebuah permainan, terlebih hubungan kita. Dan kulihat ini berhasil. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perempuan lain selain kau sejak kita memutuskan bersama."

Sakura terkekeh, dibiarkannya wajah Sasuke kembali menelusup di lehernya. Seandainya Sakura adalah wanita lain, mungkin sekarang dia akan tersipu malu dengan hati berbunga-bunga saat kalimat tadi terlontar dari bibir pria itu.

Tapi tidak, Sakura tidak terlalu merasa begitu—oke, dia sedikit pongah dan bangga—karena nyatanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha lah yang mengatakan hal macam itu, pria yang terkenal dengan kedinginannya pada semua wanita, pria yang tak pernah ambil pusing dengan gosip murahan yang mengatakan ia _gay_ karena tak pernah sekalipun terlihat sibuk dengan wanita sepanjang karir hidupnya—kecuali beberapa bulan ini setelah Sakura bersamanya.

Pria yang akan lebih memilih menuhankan urusan pekerjaannya dibandingkan meladeni tetek bengek perjodohan yang ditawarkan ibunya. Pria yang hanya akan memilih menghabiskan minuman beralkoholnya dibandingkan _flirting_ dengan para gadis saat acara _hangout_ bersama kawan-kawannya di klub langganan mereka.

Pria berpendirian kuat. Pria kaku. Pria yang mengaku tidak pernah jatuh cinta selama hidupnya. Dan sayangnya yang terakhir ini adalah sebuah kebenaran, Sakura bisa memastikannya—sebagai sahabat yang selalu memperhatikan pria itu.

Terbukti dikala dulu Sakura dan Naruto sibuk dengan pencarian pasangan hidup mereka, Sasuke malah hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan visi misi hidupnya sebagai pewaris utama Uchiha Corp dengan menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Naruto dan Sakura kala keduanya memuntahkan problem romansa mereka. Pria itu bergeming dan tidak pernah berniat sekali pun untuk ikut dalam aktivitas itu. Ia tetap dalam dunianya yang tak terjangkau oleh momen romansa apapun.

Hingga sampai tahun ini, saat umurnya sudah melewati angka 28 tahun dan ibunya merengek meminta didatangkan menantu dan cucu dalam keluarga besarnya, Sasuke terpaksa bergerak dari posisi pongahnya dan menemukan Sakura yang tengah hilang arah dengan masalahnya sendiri.

Sialnya adalah Sasuke terlanjur dilahirkan sebagai seseorang yang harus selalu bisa memanfaatkan apapun demi keuntungannya. Maka dengan berkata sejujur-jujurnya, ia menawarkan hubungan itu pada Sakura. Meminta wanita itu untuk menjadi miliknya dan berjanji untuk mencoba sesuatu yang terdengar meragukan bagi Naruto, berkencan lalu menikah.

Jangan tanyakan dulu bagaimana kondisi Sakura sebenarnya sampai bisa menerima tawaran Sasuke begitu saja, masalahnya agak sedikit _complicated_. Yang jelas di sinilah mereka sekarang pada akhirnya, bercumbu dengan status sebagai pasangan kencan yang berencana menikah secepatnya. Dan Sakura tak punya alasan logis untuk menolak itu semua saat ini, meksipun dia pun belum mencintai Sasuke seutuhnya, meskipun belum ada cinta di antara keduanya.

Dan perkataan pria itu tadi jelas bukanlah sebuah rayuan gombal. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak lihai dengan hal macam itu. Apapun yang dikatakannya pastilah sesuatu yang bersifat frontal, jujur, dan apa adanya. Sasuke tidak akan mau repot-repot mengatakan hal yang berbau omong kosong seperti kata sayang dan gombalan. Ia terlalu kaku untuk melakukan itu.

Tapi kenyataannya, ternyata Sakura harus menyepakati kalimat yang serupa dengan milik Sasuke tadi, bahwa dirinya pun tak sempat lagi memikirkan pria lain selain bungsu Uchiha itu. Dia tak bisa menyangkal, dari sekian banyak lelaki yang perpotensi bersamanya, hanya sahabatnya ini yang paling mendekati kata sempurna sebagai calon suami—lupakan perkara perilaku dingin dan seenaknya milik pria itu, Sakura sudah terbiasa menanganinya.

Dan berhubung Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang berprinsip keras, maka tak pernah sedikitpun dia meragukan janji yang diucapkan pria itu. Yaitu janji untuk memilikinya dan mencoba menjadikan Sakura sebagai satu-satunya wanita bagi pria itu. Sakura meyakini itu, dia percaya dan ingin mencoba…

"Kau sedang merayuku sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan suara geli.

"Hal macam apa itu?" balas Sasuke dengan wajah mengeras protes, seakan pertanyaan Sakura tadi adalah hal paling omong kosong baginya. "Dengar Sakura, kau bebas memilih, aku hanya menawarkannya. Tapi kau perlu tahu, aku benar-benar tidak berniat berhubungan dengan wanita manapun, bagiku kau sudah cukup."

Sakura mendengus. "Itu karena hanya aku yang sanggup meladeni sikap menyebalkanmu. Pria dingin macam dirimu mana ada yang tahan kalau tidak teman kecilmu ini."

Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar argumen Sakura, ia menatap wanita itu sejenak sebelum menarik ujung bibirnya untuk menyeringai. "Benar. Hanya kau yang sanggup menyamaiku."

Sakura terkekeh lagi, dengan senang hati dibiarkannya bibir Sasuke menyentuhnya, mengecup pelan bibirnya dan mulai melumat intens. "Kita menikah?" bisiknya pelan di sela ciuman mereka.

"Hn. Menikah. Secepatnya." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada tegas sembari tangannya mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang dengan refleks langsung melingkarkan kedua tungkainya di pinggang Sasuke. "Dan aku menginginkanmu sekarang juga."

Sakura terkikik, tangannya lebih erat melingkari leher Sasuke agar tak terjatuh saat pria itu kembali menggendongnya menuju kamar. "Kau membuatku kaget dengan sikap agresif ini, tuan Uchiha. Kemana saja kau selama ini bersembunyi, huh?" Sakura membisikkan pertanyaannya di telinga Sasuke sambil menjilatinya.

Sasuke menggeram dan mencengkeram pinggang Sakura karena sentuhan itu. Sungguh, hasratnya bangkit dengan cepat. Dan hanya Sakura yang berhasil melakukannya, membuatnya tak terkendali—hal yang tak pernah dialaminya selama kehebatan kontrol dirinya.

Tapi sejak _malam itu_, malam dimana Sakura menyerahkan dirinya untuk pertama kali pada Sasuke, maka sejak itulah Sasuke kehilangan kendali dirinya setiap kali mereka bersentuhan. Bahkan dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka belum terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan, Sasuke tetap kekeuh memastikan bahwa wanita itu memang untuknya, hanya dirinya dan memilikinya.

Dan Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan Sakura, bahkan jika masa lalu wanita itu mencoba untuk merebutnya, ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

_I'll let you set the pace_

'_Cause I'm not thingking straight_

_My head spinning around_

_I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?*_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

*_Love Me Like You Do_ by Ellie Goulding (Ost. Fifty Shades of Grey)

**Presented by:**

**-k u r o-**


	2. Chapter 2

.

I do not own NARUTO. It's **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now…_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin', It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

**(_HALO by Beyonce)_**

_**Beberapa bulan lalu…**_

Sasuke mendelik ke arah lelaki berambut jabrik di depannya. Ingin rasanya dia menyiramkan isi cangkir kopinya ke arah wajah menyebalkan itu. Sasuke tahu keputusan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan lelaki di hadapannya sangatlah riskan, tapi dia tak punya pilihan, kakaknya—Itachi—jelas tak bisa diharapkan, mereka berdua sama—payah.

Tapi makhluk bersurai kuning yang satu ini berbeda dengannya, si brengsek ini jelas lebih lihai dan berpengalaman untuk dimintai pendapat terkait masalah merepotkan yang tengah melanda Sasuke, meskipun dia harus merutuk saat mengakuinya.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari bahwa tatapan Sasuke sudah semurka ekspresi keras wajahnya, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta ampun, dengan wajah masih menyengir geli.

"Wah! Mimpi apa aku tadi malam sampai mendengar hal ini darimu, _teme_?" Naruto tergesa mengambil cangkir kopinya, meneguk sedikit untuk menetralisir rasa geli dan mengejek yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Kau sedang mencari apa tadi? Khehehe… istri? Bah!"

Sasuke mendecih sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dinding kaca kafe yang mengarah ke jalanan. Benar-benar merepotkan harus meminta pendapat dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki. "Berikan saja saranmu. Aku tidak banyak waktu," ucapnya dengan geraman kesal yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa atau apa.

"Oke, oke. Jangan merajuk seperti itu," rayu Naruto, masih dengan ekspresi gelinya. "Akhirnya momen seperti ini datang juga. Sudah lama aku menantinya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, jelas dia agak tersinggung dengan kalimat Naruto.

"Heh! Satu-satunya kelemahanmu adalah masalah percintaan. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuanku kalau terkait hal ini. Siapa lagi yang akan kau datangi kalau limit-mu sudah di ujung tanduk?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak mampu mencarinya sendiri?" Sasuke benar-benar tersinggung.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan mampu. Pria sepertimu… Ck! Payah." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau ibumu tidak merengek sambil menangis kau tidak akan membuang waktumu di sini bersamaku, 'kan?"

Sasuke berdecak pelan, sulit membantah perkataan sahabatnya. "Jangan banyak bicara. Carikan saja satu untukku."

"Kau pikir mereka baju bisa dicari semudah itu? Hinata saja kadang kebingungan menyiapkan baju kerja untukku tiap pagi." Naruto menambahkan gerutuannya dengan tidak jelas.

"Kau mau membantuku tidak!?"

"Tsk! Berapa kali aku sudah memperkenalkan wanita padamu, hah!? Beraninya kau bertanya seperti itu padaku! Kau saja yang aneh. Shion seksi. Temari elegan. Mei janda kaya. Tapi mereka semua hanya kau anggap seperti butiran debu."

"Aku tidak mau yang seperti mereka," sahut Sasuke dengan nada gusar.

"Seperti apa memangnya? Kaku dan cuek sepertimu?" ledek Naruto tanpa takut sahabatnya akan tersinggung lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas, dia merubah duduknya dengan bersandar pada punggung kursi dan mulai memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Kau tahu maksudku, _dobe_. Aku butuh seseorang yang sanggup menyamaiku. Cerdas dan mandiri, misalnya."

Naruto merengut. "Dasar sombong. Cari saja ke kutub utara sana!" Pria Uzumaki itu gusar dengan permintaan Sasuke yang agak sulit untuk dipenuhi olehnya. Mencarikan wanita yang sanggup meladeni karakter Sasuke? Sulit. Sangat sulit.

"Paling tidak dia harus mengerti cara kerjaku."

"Kau bukan sedang mencari pegawai, Sasuke. Tapi istri! Seorang istri." Naruto kembali mengingatkan topik utama mereka.

"Ya, ya, aku paham. Makanya—"

"Hai!"

Kedua pria itu menoleh untuk melihat seorang wanita semampai tengah melambai ke arah mereka. Sosok itu berjalan penuh semangat dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Astaga! Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"Hai, Sakura. Ugh! Kau makin cantik saja." Naruto menarik sebuah kursi lagi untuk wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Sakura, matanya tak sengaja melirik ke arah Sasuke yang jelas tengah menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, gusar. "Err—Sakura lebih dulu menghubungiku daripada kau,_ teme._ Jadi kupikir apa salahnya kalau kita sekalian kumpul-kumpul?"

Sakura yang sibuk melepas mantelnya mengerutkan kening ke arah dua pria itu. "Pantas saja Sasuke ada di sini. Kupikir hanya kita berdua hari ini. Bukannya aku meminta begitu tadi malam, tuan Uzumaki?" ucap Sakura dengan suara mendesis jengkel.

"H-Hei! Kenapa kalian jadi menatapku seperti itu? Aku kan hanya ingin kita berkumpul lagi." Naruto berusaha membela diri dari kesalahannya dengan mempertemukan mereka bertiga. Sepertinya Sakura sedang ingin berbicara hal rahasia sama seperti Sasuke. Betapa bodohnya ia menjadi tak peka dengan hal ini. _Hinata, selamatkan suamimu ini!_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Benar saja. Tidak sia-sia Naruto cinta setengah mati pada Hinata, karena sekian detik setelah teriakannya dalam hati, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan di sana tertera _nickname_ kesayangan untuk nama istrinya. Naruto dengan senang gembira mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa bersusah payah meminta persetujuan kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya, sayang?"

"…"

"Apa!? Benarkah?"

"…"

"Oke! Oke! Tenang dulu, aku segera pulang. Tunggu di rumah."

Naruto mematikan ponselnya dan tergesa meraup kunci mobilnya sembari menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan memohon maaf. "Aku harus pulang, Boruto mendadak demam. Hinata panik dan—Argh! Aku benci kalau mendengar dia hampir menangis seperti itu."

"Pergilah." Sasuke menyesap kopinya dengan tenang.

"Aku bahkan baru datang." Sakura menggerutu pelan, tapi ia juga tak berusaha mencegah kepergian Naruto. Keluarga nomor satu, ia tahu peraturannya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku janji nanti akan segera menelponmu. Ya?" Naruto menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura untuk mengacaknya pelan.

"Hm, pergilah. Nanti saja kita bicara," ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjauhkan tangan Naruto. Sahabatnya itu masih saja suka memperlakukannya seperti gadis kecil.

Naruto mengerling Sasuke. "Kita lanjutkan nanti, _teme_. Atau kau bisa bicara dengan Sakura sekalian."

"Pergi!" desis Sasuke, omong kosong saja saran Naruto barusan baginya.

"Hahaha…. Atau kau dengan Sakura saja, bagaimana?" Naruto berseru ringan dalam candaan. Jelas hanya sebuah candaan, yang diucapkannya secara tak sadar. Sebagai basa basi tak berarti.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sakura heran dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Sasuke cepat. Untung Naruto langsung melesat pergi dan Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak peduli dengan ocehan kedua pria itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arah pintu keluar kafe. Mereka diam sejenak sebelum Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dan menyipitkan matanya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku juga?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Pesanlah sesuatu. Kutraktir."

Sakura langsung terkekeh. "Baik hati sekali, kalau begitu aku akan memesan yang banyak dan paling mahal," sahutnya sambil tersenyum jahil dan beranjak untuk memesan pesanannya. Ini hanya kafe kecil langganan mereka sejak SMA, tidak ada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja. Semuanya harus dipesan dan diambil sendiri di _counter_ pemesanan makanan.

Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Sakura memang tak berubah, terkadang wanita itu bisa sangat frontal dan cuek. Ia juga termasuk dari sedikit orang yang tidak mengeryit saat mendapati sikap datar Sasuke. Teman kecilnya itu…

Sasuke tersentak. Tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran menghantam lamunannya. Dengan cepat diarahkannya pandangan ke punggung Sakura yang tengah membelakanginya. Wanita itu tengah asyik berbincang ringan dengan penjaga kasir yang sejak lama mengenali mereka.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, otaknya bergerak cepat dengan kening mengkerut.

Sakura Haruno. Satu-satunya perempuan selain ibunya yang hampir bisa dikatakan mengenal Sasuke luar-dalam, teramat kenal. Mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil. Sasuke bahkan tahu seberapa disiplinnya wanita itu saat masa sekolah demi mencapai tujuannya untuk masuk di sekolah kedokteran.

Sakura juga cerdas, sudah jelas. Terbukti dengan profesinya sekarang sebagai dokter. Wanita itu juga mandiri, terbukti dengan sepanjang persahabatan mereka bahwa Sakura tak pernah merengek apapun padanya dan Naruto.

Sakura juga tak suka mengatur apapun di persahabatan mereka. Ia terlampau maklum dan memahami kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang terkadang di atas normal dari orang kebanyakan. Dan yang terpenting adalah… Sasuke tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura—tidak seperti yang lainnya. Jelas karena dia juga mengenal wanita itu sebaik Sakura mengenalnya.

Wanita itu memenuhi kriteria. Semuanya. Semua yang diinginkan Sasuke dari seorang wanita yang pantas mendampinginya ada pada diri Sakura.

Untuk apa membuang waktu mencari yang tak terjamin di luaran sana kalau ada seseorang yang jauh di atas standar sudah tersedia di depan mata? Seseorang yang tak perlu lagi diajarkan bagaimana caranya menghadapi dirinya yang terkadang berlaku tak biasa.

_Crap!_ Penemuan mengejutkan. Sekaligus berbahaya. Karena dengan pasti Sasuke juga mengetahui bahwa wanita itu sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini—seingat Sasuke. _Inner_-nya berseru menggebu sekaligus merutuk dengan pemikiran tak masuk akalnya untuk memberitahu Sakura kilasan pikirannya saat ini.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, bahkan saat wanita itu berjalan dengan tangan penuh pesanan. Sasuke menelusurkan matanya pada keseluruhan tubuh semampai Sakura. Cantik dan proporsional. Bahkan dengan make up minimalisnya, siapapun _mereka_ yang tadi disebutkan Naruto bukanlah tandingan wajah cantik Sakura. Sasuke tahu fakta ini sejak lama, tapi terlampau tak peka untuk menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang penting dan luarbiasa seperti sekarang. _Brengsek!_ Sasuke merutuk sejadinya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Sakura mengernyit tidak suka saat melihat wajah tak biasa Sasuke saat menatapnya. "Menyesal mentraktirku?" tanyanya.

"Bodoh." Sasuke mengalihkan matanya, mencoba mencari cara membereskan ini secepatnya.

"Tumben sekali kau bisa diajak bertemu di jam segini?" tanya Sakura disela aktivitas mengunyah pancake pesanannya.

"Pasienmu sendiri?" balas Sasuke. Dan dia menyesali pertanyaannya saat kemudian melihat gelak ringan Sakura yang terlampau mempesona di matanya saat ini. _Konyol._

"Ini jam makan siang, Sasuke. Tak masalah untukku untuk izin sebentar." Dan Sakura kembali tergelak saat melihat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tanda dia juga punya jawaban yang sama dengan Sakura. "Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak biasa makan siang di luaran seperti ini. Hal macam ini hanya akan membuang waktu berhargamu, tuan Uchiha," sahutnya dengan nada teramat biasa meskipun itu jelas sebuah singgungan.

Sasuke mendengus. Wanita ini selalu tahu kebiasaannya. "Hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Naruto?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pedulian begini? Aneh." Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Kupikir kita teman," sahut Sasuke. Terlalu datar untuk sebuah kepedulian.

Sakura yang mendengar itu akhirnya menghentikan aktivitas makannya sambil mendengus. Ia meminum cappuccino-nya. "Sesuatu yang pastinya tak bisa kumintai pendapat darimu. Sori—tapi ini kenyataan."

Sasuke mendecih. Berusaha tidak peduli, tapi kecepatan berpikirnya tak membiarkannya kali ini. Dengan seenaknya dia menarik kesimpulan dalam sebuah pertanyaan. "Kenapa dengan si tukang photo itu? Kalian putus?"

Sakura terhenyak. Dipandangnya Sasuke dengan seksama. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan meragu. "Darimana kau tahu?" ucapnya pelan.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Naruto tapi tidak denganku? Sudah pasti masalah percintaan," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura masih diam sejenak. Wanita itu terlihat menerawang saat Sasuke menyinggung topik yang sepertinya tepat sasaran. Sayangnya itu semakin membuat Sasuke melarikan pikiran ke arah kepentingannya. "Kalian putus?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sakura mengerjap, kembali ke kondisinya semula. _Confident_ meski dengan senyum miris di bibirnya. "Mengagetkan sekali tingkahmu hari ini. Sangat peduli tapi jelas menyebalkan seperti biasa dengan ketepatan tebakanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening tatkala melihat senyum nelangsa itu di bibir Sakura. Dia tak suka. Tapi tak bisa menghindar juga dengan seruan keras semacam suka cita di hatinya saat mengindikasi kebenaran dari tebakannya. Wanita itu seperti mengakui secara tersirat kalau ia sekarang tengah_ single_.

Mereka kembali diam, Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, menunggu. Sedang Sakura sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan respon Sasuke, sedikit ragu saat kepedulian tertampak dari pria itu—hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya kalau Sakura tengah bermasalah dengan percintaannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan rasa jenuh di hatinya saat ini, ia butuh memuntahkannya sekarang juga meski hanya sedikit. Bahkan mulai tak peduli kalau Sasuke yang akan mendengarnya, pria kaku dan tak perpengalaman ini… apa yang bisa dilakukannya kalau Sakura meminta pendapatnya nanti?

"Hubungan kami berakhir. Aku meninggalkannya."

"Kau tidak sejalang itu, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai. Kabar yang sedikit mengejutkan baginya, terlebih saat dia mengingat betapa seriusnya wanita itu menjalin kasih dengan pacarnya yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer.

"Tidak juga." Sakura mengendikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. "Kau yang paling tahu aku bisa menjadi sangat jahat kalau sudah ada yang mengusikku."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, masih menyeringai. "Hanya hal luarbiasa yang bisa membuatmu seperti itu."

"Dia tidur dengan wanita lain. Dan aku benci pengkhianatan."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, berusaha menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya saat melihat kilatan bening di bola mata hijau wanita di depannya. "Kau biasanya pemaaf." Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini sampai-sampai dia mengucapkan hal tak biasa macam ini. Sesuatu yang dalam kondisi biasa akan disebutnya sebagai omong kosong.

"Tidak kali ini." Sakura menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengurangi perih di matanya. Sasuke akan semakin mendengus kalau sampai ia menangis di depan pria itu, pikirnya. "Tidak bisa diterima dan aku selesai dengan hal sialan ini."

"Patah hati?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, merasa terhibur. "Brengsek sepertimu tidak akan mengerti hal macam ini."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa tahu, 'kan? Aku tidak sepayah itu Sakura sampai tak bisa membantumu dengan sesuatu."

"Membantu?" Sakura kembali terkekeh. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau—"

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Hah!?" Sakura menghentikan kekehannya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba kembali menghubungkan saraf di indera pendengarannya agar bisa mencapai ke memori otaknya untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Kita coba berkencan dan menikah secepatnya," sahut Sasuke dengan nada dan wajah tenang. Jelas tak ada ekspresi candaan di wajahnya saat ini dan Sakura tahu pasti itu.

"Apa kau gila?" bisik Sakura, masih dengan wajah tercengangnya.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku serius dan kau bisa lihat itu."

"Apa kaitannya masalahku dengan ajakan gilamu barusan?" tanya Sakura.

"Banyak. Kau sedang patah hati dan aku mengajak Naruto bertemu hari ini untuk meminta bantuannya mencarikanku istri secepatnya."

"Apa!?"

"Tapi kupikir Naruto tidak diperlukan lagi. Aku sudah menemukanmu—maksudku, saat ini tak ada yang lebih cocok lagi untuk posisi itu selain dirimu."

"Kau memang brengsek, Sasuke." Sakura bahkan menarik ujung bibirnya saat mengucapkan itu, ia bingung harus tertawa atau marah karena argumen tak masuk akal pria di depannya.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka berbasa-basi." Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat di manik matanya. Dia sungguh tak main-main, Sakura memberi peluang besar dengan berita berakhirnya hubungan wanita itu bersama kekasihnya, dan Sasuke tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Maka dengan lugas dan cepat dia langsung mengungkapkan niatan dirinya, dimulai dari keinginan ibunya sampai pada argumen logisnya saat memutuskan Sakura lah yang paling tepat untuk mendampinginya sebagai seorang istri, pendamping hidupnya.

Sakura yang mendengarkan semua itu dengan mata mengerjap takjub sekaligus ngeri saat mengetahui semua permintaan Sasuke pada akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas frustasi.

"Segampang itu kah kau memintaku?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku tak pernah main-main."

"Kau bahkan baru beberapa menit lalu berpikir aku yang paling cocok bersamamu, Sasuke. Terlalu dangkal." Sakura mengerang pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sori kalau ini terdengar mendadak bagimu, tapi aku sangat yakin dengan ini. _Feeling_-ku_—shit_!" Sasuke mengumpat saat menyadari dia baru saja mengucapkan kata berbau omong kosong lagi. "—Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini, Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia terpana sekaligus merasa pusing mendadak. Niat hati ingin bercerita terkait masalahnya, yang ada sekarang Sasuke malah memberinya beban pikiran tambahan untuk dicerna.

"Sakura." Sasuke memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, berharap keseriusannya tersampaikan pada wanita bersurai merah muda itu. "Meskipun hanya omong kosong, tapi aku masih ingat kalau kita bertiga—aku, kau, dan Naruto—punya defenisi yang sama terkait sebuah hubungan, terlebih pernikahan."

Sakura menatap balik pada manik kelam Sasuke, mencoba mencerna dengan baik karena ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"—Hal yang terpenting di dalamnya adalah kepercayaan dan kasih sayang. Aku punya itu untukmu dan aku tak ragu kau juga punya hal yang sama padaku. Bahkan si _dobe _Naruto."

"Tanpa cinta?" tanya Sakura pelan, masih menatap mata Sasuke, mencoba mencari sesuatu entah apa yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

Sasuke menipiskan bibirnya. "Kau tahu hal macam itu bisa menyusul belakangan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu itu," ucap Sakura tanpa sadar. Ia ingin menjambak rambut Sasuke saat ini tapi relung hatinya mencegah itu dengan menyerukan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tergelitik untuk menganggukkan kepala menyetujui apapun yang tengah diucapkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura. Dan kau tahu pasti aku akan menjadikanmu satu-satunya mulai detik ini juga—itu kalau kau menginginkannya."

Sakura mengerjap, bertahun lamanya menghadapi dua sahabatnya dapat membuat Sakura mengenali dengan baik tatapan macam apa yang tengah ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya saat ini.

Sasuke memang lelaki tak biasa. Dia punya semua pesona yang diinginkan wanita pada seorang pria. Sakura terlampau terbiasa dengan pesona Sasuke, tapi tak memungkiri pria itu memang pantas mendapatkan penghargaan atas semua kelebihan yang dimiliknya, baik fisik ataupun karisma.

Dan entah karena benang takdir mulai terjalin di antara mereka, atau karena memang suratan itu telah tertulis sejak lama. Yang jelas, dengan semua pengetahuannya terkait seluruh kehidupan Sasuke dan semua rasa sakit yang tengah dirasanya saat ini akibat pengkhianatan orang terkasih, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, dengan terus menatap Sasuke.

"Oke," ucapnya mantap. "Ayo kita coba."

Terdengar dangkal tapi penuh keyakinan. Terlalu tergesa tapi jelas sangat menjanjikan. Sakura mengiyakan tawaran Sasuke secepat pria itu memutuskan dirinya sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya. Mereka mungkin terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal, tapi Sakura tahu pilihannya jauh dari persentase buruk saat menyadari Sasuke lah orang yang menawarkan hal ini padanya.

Pria itu adalah orang kepercayaannya, selain Naruto dan orangtuanya. Demi apapun, ia akan selalu yakin dengan apapun yang diucapkan pria itu. Bahkan tawaran ini…

Sakura tahu, cepat atau lambat ia harus segera keluar dari kungkungan kerumitan patah hatinya, dan Sasuke menawarkan penyembuhnya dengan sebuah ikatan sakral. Tentu Sakura tak boleh melewatkannya begitu saja.

Jangan sebut ia putus asa. Jangan klaim ia wanita menyedihkan karena anggukan persetujuannya. Tapi beri ia kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan pada _mereka_, bahwa ia juga berhak untuk mendapatkan rancangan hidup yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan Sakura yakin Sasuke Uchiha sudah pasti akan memastikan itu untuknya. Pria itu telah berjanji.

.

.

**TBC**

**_Thanks for reading_**

* * *

**Presented by:**

**-k u r o-**


	3. Chapter 3

.

I do not own NARUTO. It's **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Sejenak dia bergidik saat merasakan suhu dingin yang membelai punggung telanjangnya. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkannya terbangun.

Secara naluriah kepalanya bergerak ke arah kiri menatap ujung ruangan saat menyadarai bahwa Sasuke sudah tak terbaring di sampingnya. Normalnya adalah dia akan mendapati Sasuke duduk di kursi kerjanya, sibuk berkutat dengan kesenangannya seperti biasa.

Namun Sakura harus mengernyit saat pemandangan itu tak didapatinya. Tidak ada Sasuke di sana. Rasa penasaran mengusik kenyamanan posisi berbaringnya. Dengan sedikit malas dia mendudukkan diri dan mengabaikan selimut yang melorot di pinggangnya, matanya memindai ruangan dan berakhir pada tirai kamar yang terbuka, menampilkan siluet langit malam.

Dia meraih kemeja Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai. Memakainya sembarang dan bergerak perlahan menuju sofa tunggal yang menghadap dinding kaca, berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan malam di luarnya.

Tanpa suara dan masih dalam kondisi setengah mengantuk, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya tepat di atas pangkuan Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di sandaran sofa. Dia menelusupkan dirinya di kungkungan pria itu, bergelung manja mencari posisi ternyaman.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi."

Sakura mencibirkan bibirnya. "Kau saja yang mudah tergoda," sahutnya sambil mulai menelusurkan sebelah telapak tangannya di dada telanjang Sasuke. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya dengan gestur tegang Sasuke karena sentuhan itu.

Pria itu masih diam, meskipun sekujur tubuhnya berkhianat karena merespon dengan cepat pada semua gesekan kulit Sakura di tubuhnya. Matanya sejenak terpejam menikmati, sebelah tangannya sudah bergerak membelai punggung Sakura, sedang tangan yang lain mengepal demi bertahan untuk tak merobek kemeja sialan itu dari kulit wanitanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sakura sekarang tahu caranya bermain dengan permainan yang baik. Bermain tarik ulur adalah bagian terbaiknya dalam hal ini.

"Kau."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura terkekeh dan semakin tak bisa menghentikan gerakan membelainya. "Sebelum ini maksudku, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan duduk merenung malam-malam begini? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan tidur?"

Dengusan penuh frustasi itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. "Aku memikirkan banyak hal."

"Termasuk aku di dalamnya?" Sakura merasakan gestur Sasuke sudah sedikit rileks saat dia memutuskan menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan fokus pada perbincangan selingan ini.

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya sedikit, mendongak untuk bertatapan langsung dengan wajah lelaki itu. Sasuke membalas tatapannya, mereka bertukar pandang sejenak. Sasuke menelusurkan matanya di keseluruhan wajah Sakura, menikmati keindahan milik wanita itu dalam keremangan cahaya bulan. Dan sesuatu dirinya merasa pongah saat menyadari wanita ini adalah miliknya, sudah menjadi miliknya dan akan segera menjadi miliknya secara sah.

"Kau adalah utamanya."

Sakura terpaku dengan jawaban itu. "Jelaskan kalau begitu."

Sasuke masih berdiam diri sejenak sebelum memilih mengutarakan kecamuk pikirannya.

"Kau lebih berpengalaman, bantu aku nanti." Sasuke menghela napas sedikit jengkel saat melihat Sakura menaikkan alisnya, terlihat belum paham dan masih bertanya. "Hidup kita setelah ini, maksudku," tambahnya lagi.

"Pernikahan?" tanya Sakura. Dan saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya datar sebagai jawaban, dia langsung mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil berusaha menahan tawa. "Mengejutkan sekali kau meminta bantuan pada orang lain, tuan Uchiha," canda Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat tidak seyakin saat pertama kali mengajakku menikah. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Hal apa yang mengganggumu?"

Sasuke kembali mendengus jengkel. Wanita ini tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. "Aku yakin. Tapi aku juga tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Aku hanya mencoba memilah-milah celah apa saja yang mungkin akan menjadi gangguan di awal hubungan kita. Hanya antisipasi. Mencoba untuk—"

Sakura menarik sejumput rambut Sasuke dengan gemas, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini bukan bisnis, Sasuke. Kita tidak sedang ingin memenangkan tender atau semacamnya. Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Cukup yakin kalau kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama maka apapun nanti yang akan terjadi pasti bisa diatasi. Ingat! Bersama-sama. Bukan sendiri-sendiri."

"Kau yang bilang akan menjadikanku prioritas dan satu-satunya. Maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kepercayaan dan mau mencoba. Itulah modal awal hubungan ini. Dan itu cukup. Aku sudah sangat yakin sekarang, kenapa malah kau yang terlihat takut begini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku yakin. Tidak takut." Heh! Lihat sikap tidak mau kalah ini! Sakura kembali mengulum senyumnya saat ego Sasuke terpancing.

"Lalu?"

Pria itu menatap intens pada Sakura, rahangnya terlihat mengeras. "Bunyi ponselmu membangunkanku. Si tukang foto mengirimimu pesan. Tak sengaja terbaca olehku."

Entah Sakura harus kaget atau tertawa saat mendengar dan melihat ekspresi itu. Tergelitik rasa penasaran saat mendapati kabar terkait si pengirim pesan. Tapi jauh lebih mendebarkan saat menebak bahwa aura keposesifan telah mendominasi Sasuke sekarang. Ia cemburu? _Crap!_

"Itu mengusikmu," sahut Sakura sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda mengerti, sembari menyeringai geli. "Kau tahu itu sudah tak penting lagi bagiku dan kau tetap terusik_. So sweet."_

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tak suka dengan tampang mengejek Sakura, tak suka juga dengan kecurigaan yang masih mendominasinya. "Seberapa yakin kau sudah menganggap itu tak penting lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam, berikut tatapannya.

Sakura masih menyeringai, tapi juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk kembali menggerakkan inderanya dari aksi menyentuhi Sasuke. "Seyakin ini," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melebarkan tungkai kaki dan mengangkangi Sasuke dengan gerakan menggoda.

Sasuke menggeram. Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Fokusnya pun dengan cepat berganti. Tangannya segesit Sakura saat mulai membalas sentuhan wanita itu. Giginya gatal untuk menggigit sepasang daging kenyal Sakura dan ia memulainya dengan menyambar bibir bawah wanita itu dengan gemas.

Sakura terkekeh, dia membiarkan Sasuke mengeksplor bibir dan seluruh rongga mulutnya. Pria itu sangat mudah terpancing terkait hal ini. Hal yang membuat Sakura terkejut pada awalnya saat pertama kali mereka melakukan sentuhan fisik. Hal yang sebelumnya tak terbayangkan olehnya bisa dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah pria dominan. Sakura hafal luar kepala fakta itu. Tapi agresif dan liar? Ugh! Tak terbayang. Bahkan Sakura kesulitan—sangat—untuk mengontrol hal itu pada awalnya. Harus banyak menjerit dan mengalah saat hasrat Sasuke mendominasi _skinship_ mereka.

Teringat saat pertama kali mereka mulai bercinta sekitar sebulan lalu. Saat Sakura tengah merasa bosan dan memaksa Sasuke untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya pada perjalanan bisnis lelaki itu ke Suna. Tak ada niatan untuk melakukan aktivitas panas itu pada awalnya. Murni hanya ingin berlibur dan memulai kedekatan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tapi malam itu terjadi hal diluar prediksi keduanya. Sasuke yang pertama kali mendapati seorang wanita tidur di tempat tidur miliknya di hotel harus terpana ketika menatap sosok Sakura yang terlelap dalam balutan gaun tidurnya.

Bukan gaun tidur seksi atau semacam lingerie. Hanya kain tipis bercorak bunga-bunga yang mencapai lutut. Tapi sialnya benda itu tergeletak dalam posisi yang salah, karena akibat gerakan tidur Sakura sehingga gaun itu menyingkap dan mempertontonkan sedikit bagian dari paha mulus wanita itu.

Sasuke sudah terkenal dengan kontrol diri tak terkalahkannya. Kalau hanya mendapati wanita seksi dan lebih cantik dibanding Sakura bukanlah hal tabu baginya. Seharusnya pemandangan saat gaun Sakura tersingkap bukanlah tandingan seperti saat rekan bisnisnya menawarkan _reward_ dengan kehadiran para wanita seksi nan cantik di sekitarnya.

Tapi tentu ikatan yang mulai terjalin di antara mereka membuat kacau pikiran Sasuke malam itu. Dengan gilanya pemandangan sederhana yang ditampilkan tanpa sengaja oleh Sakura malah membuatnya kesulitan menelan ludah. Seperti remaja labil, dengan cepat hasratnya naik ke permukaan.

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan dirinya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Hampir berhasil kalau saja tangannya dengan tak tahu diri bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah untuk menyentuh lengan terbuka Sakura, membelainya pelan namun ternyata cukup mengganggu tidur wanita itu.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main meski akhirnya Sakura terbangun dan hanya mengerutkan kening memandangnya. Tapi lagi-lagi kegilaan terjadi di antara mereka. Sakura dengan refleks menangkap tangan Sasuke dengan menyentuhkannya di kulit pipinya.

Sasuke yang tersengat saat kulit mereka bersentuhan langsung hilang akal, untuk pertama kalinya. Sakura membuatnya _lost control_. Sasuke menganggap ia tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan hasrat tak tertahan ia mendekati Sakura dengan mata tak terputus menatap manik emerald wanita itu, mencari penolakan.

Sakura yang sadar bahwa sesuatu terus terjalin di antara mereka dengan semakin kuat malah tak memberikan penolakan itu. Dia diam sebagai tanda sepakat entah untuk apapun itu yang sedang diinginkan Sasuke saat ini.

Seks bukan hal yang tabu bagi mereka. Kedewasaan dan hidup dalam gemerlap kota besar terlampau membuat hal itu familiar dan tak memberikan penentangan. Kebetulan saja prinsip untuk melakukannya saat sudah menikah membatasi Sakura selama ini. Dia memang sedikit membatasi diri saat bersama kekasihnya sebelum ini.

Tapi sungguh sangat berbeda saat momen ini datang bersama Sasuke. Dengan cepat keinginan untuk bersegera melakukannya bersama pria itu terbersit begitu saja di pikirannya. Gairahnya tak ingin menahan lagi. Dia menginginkan Sasuke. Saat itu juga. Entah karena apa…

Semuanya menjadi tak terbendung. Logikanya menghilang. Prinsip yang kerapkali menjadi bentengnya melebur bersama tatapan memabukkan dari onyx gelap lelaki itu.

Dan begitulah. Semudah itu. Semudah itu Sasuke mendapatkannya. Memiliki Sakura. Bahkan malam pertama mereka terlampau penuh kelembutan dan sesuai dengan bayangan Sakura tentang bercinta secara konvensional dan nyaman, namun penuh kepuasan.

Membuat Sakura tak menyesalinya saat menyerahkan diri pada lelaki itu. Berpikir kalau Sasuke ternyata tak sekaku dan sedingin perilakunya. Lelaki itu lembut. Membimbing. Meskipun mereka sama-sama melakukannya untuk pertama kali.

Sayangnya Sakura terlalu naif saat itu. Dia sejenak melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke tetaplah sosok dominan dan penuh dengan hal tak terduga. Maka saat esok paginya tatkala Sakura sepakat untuk melanjutkan eksplorasi mereka terhadap tubuh masing-masing, dia harus merelakan diri menjerit beberapa kali dan terengah hebat saat mendapati Sasuke bermain tak selembut saat pertama mereka.

Rasa terkejut dan keterpanaan membuatnya tak sempat lagi protes dan berkilah saat Sasuke menyentuhinya dengan tak sabaran dalam berbagai posisi yang sebelumnya tak terpikirkan oleh Sakura akan dilakukan pria itu padanya. Bahkan di momen kedua mereka bercinta.

Sasuke liar. Mendominasi. Tak membiarkan Sakura memimpin dan menjadi beringas diwaktu-waktu tertentu. Pria itu tak lagi menutupi seluruh gejolak hasratnya. Menerima semua pancingan Sakura dengan menggebu. Menunjukkan gairahnya dengan gamblang. Tak pernah berbasa-basi dan belajar dengan cepat bagaimana caranya memancing dan membangkitkan gairah Sakura untuk meladeninya.

Sakura tak marah. Tak juga ingin protes. Dia malah terkesan menyukainya. _Damn!_ Hal baru yang diperlihatkan Sasuke terlampau membuatnya ikut bersemangat. Pemujaan yang diperlihatkan Sasuke membuatnya menghangat. Penghargaan pria itu menggetarkan dirinya. Membuatnya tak sadar saat dirinya lah sekarang ini yang telah menjadikan Sasuke satu-satunya fokus hidupnya dalam waktu singkat.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakannya. Sasuke terlampau tak biasa untuk diabaikan begitu saja. Pria itu penuh pesona dan bisa sangat memabukkan. Akan sangat mudah untuk mendambanya. Akan sangat beresiko untuk jatuh ke pelukannya. Terlampau gampang untuk mencintainya.

Sasuke benar. Sakura sudah perpengalaman. Jadi dikalau hanya untuk menyadari bahwa debaran ini adalah perasaan menggebu berupa cinta, maka hal itu akan terlampau mudah diartikan oleh Sakura.

Detik saat Sasuke mulai menyentuhinya pada malam itu, Sakura secara sadar menyerahkan dirinya pada lelaki itu. Baik fisik ataupun hati. Ya, hati. Sakura jatuh dalam keadaan sadar. Jatuh pada Sasuke. Mulai mencintainya. Secara perlahan…

**-MY ALL-**

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura memejamkan matanya, terengah saat lidah lelaki itu menelusur di kulit perutnya. Perlahan semakin turun dan dia menyadari ke mana arahnya gerak benda lunak itu. Kenikmatan membuatnya kesulitan bergerak dan telak memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menjilat dan menghisap kencang tonjolan di intinya. Membuatnya mengerang hebat.

Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit dan memaksa mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke lantai. Mendudukinya dan mencoba menahan lengan Sasuke di samping tubuhnya.

Meskipun Sakura tahu betapa penuh khasiatnya air liur untuk keasaman vaginanya dan kenikmatan macam apa yang akan diterimanya saat lidah lelaki itu bermain di miliknya, tapi pemikiran logis bahwa itu masih terdengar menjijikkan baginya membuat Sakura memberikan ultimatum pada Sasuke.

Pria itu boleh melakukan apa saja padanya saat mereka bercinta. Tapi tidak untuk _treatment_ yang satu ini. Sakura enggan dan selalu berusaha membujuk Sasuke bahwa masih banyak aksi lain yang bisa memuaskan mereka berdua.

"Sakura." Desisan Sasuke menggetarkan Sakura. Meskipun pria itu tetap menyeringai saat protes itu terucap.

"Satu kali saja," ucap Sakura, meminta izin atas kendalinya. "Kau akan suka. Aku janji."

Sasuke terlihat menimbang, menatap sekujur tubuh berkeringat wanita di atasnya dengan kilat gairah yang tak berkurang di manik kelamnya.

"Sangat ingin sekali menunggangiku rupanya," ucap Sasuke sambil terus menyeringai.

Sakura melepaskan tekanan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke, mulai menelusur di sepanjang kulit dada pria itu dengan gerakan pelan menggoda. Meskipun napas keduanya terengah, tapi rasa tak sabar itu malah semakin meningkatkan gairah berkali-kali lipat. Dan membayangkan bagaimana kenikmatan yang akan mereka capai karena hal ini sungguh membuat keduanya teramat bersemangat.

Kebebasan tangannya membuat Sasuke tak membuang waktu begitu saja. Ia membalas gerakan kurang ajar Sakura dengan menangkup payudara wanita itu dengan tak kalah kurang ajarnya. Meremasnya dan mulai memuja putingnya dengan lihai. "Lakukan," bisiknya dalam suara parau.

Sakura mengerjap. Satu kata dan kabut hasrat di dirinya bertambah pekat. Dengan komando satu kata itu Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya dan memposisikan diri. Mulai melekatkan inti miliknya pada kejantanan Sasuke yang terlampau siap untuk melahapnya.

Erangan itu terdengar. Berselang seling dengan geraman saat penyatuan itu terjadi.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sensasi tak tertahankan itu. Dia bahkan tak peduli saat sebelah tangan Sasuke mencengkeram erat pinggangnya dan sebelah lainnya meremas payudaranya dengan gemas dan kasar akibat merasakan sensasi yang sama.

Gerakan mereka tertahan sejenak demi meresapi kenikmatan itu. Rahang Sasuke bergemelutuk menahan hasratnya, tapi ia juga tahu harus memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk posisi baru yang tengah mereka coba.

Sakura benar. Ia menyukai posisi ini. Meskipun menyetubuhi wanita itu dari belakang dan atasnya tetap jauh lebih nikmat. Tapi yang ini boleh dijadikan referensi untuk selanjutnya.

"Bergerak, Sakura."

Lagi-lagi. Kata-kata Sasuke bagai komando tak terbantahkan bagi Sakura. Dia tersadar dan menunduk untuk menatap Sasuke. Mulai bergerak naik-turun dengan pelan sambil menggigit bibir.

Sasuke mengerang dan itu semakin membuat Sakura bersemangat untuk meningkatkan kecepatan gerakannya. Ini nikmat. Sungguh nikmat. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akibat hujaman kenikmatan ini.

"S-Sasuke…" Dia menautkan jemarinya pada milik Sasuke saat lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "A-Aku mencintaimu..."

Tak peduli dengan respon Sasuke karena ungkapan tanpa sadarnya, Sakura terus bergerak dan bergerak, menghentak dan sesekali menunduk untuk melumat bibir lelaki itu dengan penuh gairah.

Membiarkan Sasuke larut dalam gairah yang sama dengan sentilan di gemuruh jantungnya saat pengakuan itu terucap.

**-MY ALL-**

Sakura kembali terbangun dengan mendapati fakta bahwa Sasuke sudah tak berada di sampingnya. Tak ingin berpikir kapan lelaki itu mengangkatnya ke atas ranjang mengingat terakhir kali mereka terbaring di lantai sambil berpelukan usai bercinta tadi malam.

Cahaya matahari menyilaukan pandangannya yang baru membuka mata. Ditilik dari cerahnya hari, kemungkinan ini susah terlampau siang untuk dikatakan pagi hari. Dan Sasuke pasti sudah berangkat ke kantornya, meninggalkan Sakura yang terlampau malas beranjak dari ranjang akibat nyeri yang mulai terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke memang tak pernah setengah-setengah. Tak pernah menahan diri kalau bersamanya. Keterlaluan, memang. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan meregangkan badannya perlahan sebelum memutuskan bangkit dan segera ingin secepatnya berendam di air hangat.

Baru saja dia mulai memunguti helaian pakaian mereka di lantai, tiba-tiba aktivitasnya tertahan karena dering ponsel di nakas. Miliknya.

Sakura meraih ponselnya tanpa berhasrat untuk menebak siapa yang mencoba menghubungi. Melupakan sepenuhnya dengan sumber kecamuk pikiran Sasuke tadi malam.

Satu nama terbaca di layar dan Sakura terpaku dalam sekejap. Cubitan tak nyaman langsung terasa tapi tetap tak menghalanginya mengangkat panggilan itu setelah beberapa detik membiarkannya berdering.

"Halo?"

"_Sakura?"_

"…"

"_Sakura?"_

"Ada apa?"

Helaan berat itu terdengar. Sakura hanya meresponnya dengan wajah datar meski itu tak mungkin terlihat bagi si penelepon.

"_Kau membaca pesanku? Aku menghubungiku sedari tadi. Sebegitu tidak inginkah bicara denganku?"_

"Ada perlu apa menghubungiku?"

Sekian detik dalam keterdiaman. Sakura masih menunggu dan kembali memberi kesempatan.

"_Bisakah kita bertemu? Sekali ini saja dan aku—"_

"Bisa. Tapi aku mengajukan syarat untuk ini."

Dan tanpa meminta jawaban, Sakura tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku akan menemuimu bersama calon suamiku."

"_Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu!"_

Nada geram itu terdengar dan membuat Sakura menyeringai puas.

"Aku sukarela mau menemuimu dan kau tidak bisa menerima syarat dariku? Sepertinya aku perlu mengingatkanmu. Sasuke Uchiha lah yang akan menikahiku dan dia akan datang sendiri tanpa diminta kalau tahu kau mengajakku bertemu. Daripada nanti berakhir dengan kekonyolan lebih baik frontal saja dari awal, 'kan?"

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang saluran telepon. Sakura tahu memang dia lah sekarang yang bersikap berlebihan. Tapi siapa yang peduli!? Ternyata sangat menyenangkan saat memberi intimidasi pada seseorang, paling tidak itulah yang telah diajarkan Sasuke padanya.

"_Aku tidak ingat kau bisa sekonyol ini, Sakura."_

Kemarahan Sakura terpancing dengan cepat. Berani sekali pria brengsek ini menilainya! "Kau yang—" Sakura menghentikan muntahan amarahnya saat merasakan tangannya meremas kemeja Sasuke. Dia langsung teringat pria itu dan tahu bahwa Sasuke akan jauh lebih pintar membalaskan kemarahannya dengan elegan nanti.

Maka dengan menghela napas sebelum menjawab, Sakura memasang senyum tipisnya. "Kirimkan saja di mana tempat dan jam bertemunya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu meladenimu, Sai."

Dengan kalimat penutup itu, Sakura memutuskan sambungan dan men-_silent-_kan ponselnya lalu melempar dengan asal ke atas ranjang.

Dia ingin berendam tanpa gangguan apapun. Dan panggilan berulang kali dari ponselnya bukanlah hal bagus untuk itu.

.

.

**TBC**

_**Thanks for reading**_

* * *

**Presented by:**

**-k u r o-**


End file.
